


Set On You by kissoffools [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Set On You by kissoffools read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: When Patrick kisses Charlie for the first time, Charlie freezes. When he collapses against Charlie and cries, Charlie holds him. And when Patrick drives away, Charlie stands on the stoop and watches him go, a tightness around his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set On You by kissoffools [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Set On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097606) by [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/pseuds/kissoffools). 



**Title** : Set On You  
 **Author** : kissoffools  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Perks of Being A Wallflower  
 **Character** : Chalie/Patrick  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : underage  
 **Summary** : When Patrick kisses Charlie for the first time, Charlie freezes. When he collapses against Charlie and cries, Charlie holds him. And when Patrick drives away, Charlie stands on the stoop and watches him go, a tightness around his heart.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2013/works/1097606)  
**Length** 0:15:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Set%20On%20You.mp3.zip)


End file.
